


doctor's visit

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [21]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: FTM Yakko, Gen, Good Brother Wakko, Trans Yakko, good sister Wakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Yakka goes to dr. Scratchansniff to ask some questions.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	doctor's visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodvxbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodvxbes/gifts).



> 20th story!!! yay!!!

Yakka is sitting in Doc Srachnsniffs office.

“Zo Yakka what’z brought you in today?” He asks

“Well, doc ya see… IDON’TFEELLIKEAGIRL” Yakka yells

“What waz zat Yakka you need to slow down.” the dr. says

  
“I don’t feel like a girl,” Yakka says slowly.

Srcachnsniff nods his head “Yakka ‘ave you heard of transgender?” 

Yakka cocks her head. “No what that?” 

“Transgender people to put it simply do not identify with their birth-assigned gender,” Sratchnsniff explains. “People who are transgender most of the time they get surgery and take hormones, to better fit who they are.” 

“Transgender,” Yakka mutters. “There are other people like me?” 

“Yes,” Sratchnsniff says nodding. “You don’t feel like a girl? What do you feel like?”

“A boy,” Yakka says.

Sratchnsniff nods “Yakka would you like me to call you he/him?”

Yakka nods, wanting to test it out. “Ok,” the good doctor starts to mutter “He is acting way less zany zan normal.” 

Yakka perks up at hearing ‘he’. It feels good, right. He’s a he. “Doc I liked hearing he, but I don't like the name Yakka. How about Yakko like my baby bro’s name?” 

“Ok, Yakko.” Srtchnsniff smiles. He glances at the clock “Sorry Yakko but I have another appointment soon, We’ll talk more later.” 

Yakko nods and gets up “Ok thanks Doc!!!” He gives the doctor a kiss.

Reaching the tower Yakko walks inside. “Hey sibs”

“Hey Yakka.” they say. Yakko cringes a little. 

“How was the p-yhcatrist?” Dot asks.

“Good scratchy helped me realize some things,” he replies.

“Like what?” Wakko says.

“Well I’m not your sister,” Yakko says.

They cock their heads “What does that mean?”

“I’m your Brother I was born a girl but I’ve always been a boy,” Yakko Explains.

“Oh, ok.” They say.

“You want us to call you our brother?” dot aks.

“Yes, please. Also, call me Yakko.” He says.

“Yakko? Like my name?” Wakko says.

“Yep!!!! I named myself after my awesome brother,” he says, ruffling Wakko's hair. 

“Wait so I’m the only sister now?” Dot says

“Ya…” Yakko says 

“That's awesome, now I don’t have to worry about my older sister getting all the guys,” Dot says.

“Like they’d like me, Dottie,” Yakko says

Dot’s eyes narrow and she pulls out a mallet. Yakko's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said and he starts running. 

**Author's Note:**

> next up: Aro Yakko suggested by Sparklepool101


End file.
